Lucifer's Fury
by Azrael'sLoveChild
Summary: When Trixie's life is taken by a seemingly random hit and run, something inside of Lucifer snaps. He unleashes Hell on Earth. No one is safe from the devil inside.
1. Chapter 1

For Joker, I hope I serve your idea well. This is a dark fic that will show the true extent of the devil's powers.

* * *

"Dan, it's your turn to pick up your daughter. I have a triple homicide on the other side of town. Can you at least pretend you care and go get her. Drop her off at my desk and I'll be there to get her, okay?"

Chloe threw the phone at the dash and white knuckled the steering wheel. She wished for the 10th time that she had her only child with someone much more reliable. Tears were threatening to fall but she refused. If Lucifer saw her crying, he would never let her live it down.

Lucifer looked to her with great concern,"What did Sir Douche say to upset you so, Detective?"

"You heard me ask him to pick up Trixie, right? Well, he said and I quote, 'I don't have anytime for that parenting BS, I have a job to do, you know solving crimes and saving live. You should try it sometime.' Can you believe that? Then he wonders why we're separated and heading to a divorce."

"You can't possibly get to her school in time, not with this traffic. Isn't there someone who could pick her up in your stead. A friend's mother or something?"

"Can you hand me my phone? There's only a couple I trust to ask."

After Chloe dropped him off at LUX, she had to drop her her case paper work at the station. Someone had agreed to pick up Trixie and drop her off at the precinct. Lucifer would never admit it out loud but he felt sorry for the little girl. He too had grown up with a Father who had high expectations from him but gave none of his time in return. Great, at the rate things were going, Trixie would be running hell.

As he was about to down his fifth scotch, his phone rang and he flicked the screen. There was a picture of Chloe and her number on his caller ID.

"Hello, you've reached the Morningstar booty call hot line. I'm Lucifer, I'll be servicing you this afternoon."

"Ha Ha, very funny. Listen, Mrs. Duggar forgot to get Trixie so can you do pick her up for me? I know this is way out of bounds but I need help and you're the only one I can rely on."

"Not a problem, I'll go retrieve your offspring. You know detective, I feel like she is more my child, than Sir Douche's, except I didn't get to have the fun of creating her. Perhaps another time we can pretend to make one like her?"

Chloe laughed and promised him another time. That woman was going to drive him over the edge of a cliff. He got his keys and headed towards the school, intent on making a few MILFs melt and envy Chloe.

He pulled up to the front of the school just in time to see the car hit Trixie. He rushed to the child's side and began CPR but it was too late. As the EMT's pushed him out of the way, he began to cry, "My baby, they hit my baby girl."

Something inside of Lucifer snapped. Trixie was his baby, almost as much as she was Chloe's but he knew this would destroy Chloe. "Father, why? Give her back."


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing mattered. What was he supposed to do now? Oh, yes. Go destroy Chloe's life and bring her world crashing down. He was questioned by the police as to why he was there, they wanted to know if he saw the driver. Did he get a license plate number? Over and over again, he gave the same answer. No. But the SUV that hit his precious baby, it will forever be burned into his mind. He would find them and he would punish them. But right now, he had to destroy an innocent woman's whole life.

He walked away, leaving his car where it sat despite people yelling for him to move it. He tossed several humans out of the way with just his hand. He would not be deterred. Get to Chloe, all he had to do was get to Chloe.

He found himself at her door and went in without even bothering to knock. The look on his face told her something was wrong but she didn't have a clue as to what it was. He was frozen in place with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Lucifer, whats wrong? Where's Trixie?"

Before he could speak, there was a knock on her door. She opened it, not taking her eyes off Lucifer. He looked like he was in some kind of shock. She found two officers on her porch. Her heart began to thud in her chest and bile filled her throat. She knew what was coming and she didn't want it to be.

"Detective Decker, your daughter, Beatrice Espinoza, was the victim of a hit and run driver. We're investigating ma'am. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news," He gave her the standard LAPD speech and was gone.

She sank to her knees and began to shake. Lucifer stood over her not knowing what he should do. Her grief was palpable but his was new, fresh and all together consuming. This is what happened when you let yourself care.

"Lucifer, tell me what happened. Don't leave out any detail."

"She was walking up and down the sidewalk. I was about to call her name and tell her that her chariot had arrived when the SUV came off the road and plowed right into her. She was a small girl and the vehicle was so big."

"You were there? You let my baby die? Were you flirting with one of those slutty moms? Get out and never come back. Ever. I'm temped to shoot you in the head and have you join her in death. Go away, Lucifer!", she screamed in his face and he let her.

Well, that went better than he expected. He had been thinking the same things himself, if he had driven a little faster, if he had not finished his drink first, so many ifs. And it was then, Lucifer Morningstar's fragile control of his other side broke. He made his way to LUX and told Maze not to open for the night. She didn't dare ask him why, the look on his face told her enough. What had Chloe Decker done now?

He downed 2 full bottles before Maze came to see him. She had to know what had him so disturbed that he wasn't even bothering to hide his true form. She stood behind him with her head bowed, "Lucifer, Master, what has you so upset. Is it the Decker woman? Say the word and I'll end her life."

"No! Stop with your pettiness. She did nothing! It was me, all me. I let her child die, Mazikeen. I was too slow."

"What?"

"All day, the detective was trying to get someone to pick up the girl from school this afternoon. The douche was too busy. The neighbor forgot and then I was too late. She was ran over on the sidewalk by one of those big yellow hummer wannabes."

"Lucifer, it's not your fault. Does sound like something one of your relatives would pull, though. Well, call me if you need something killed. I'm going to go find something to play with for the night."

He grabbed her by the arm and spun her around, "No, this is not a time for fun and games. Go, find me the SUV's driver. No matter how much they wash their vehicle, it will still smell like the child's blood. Time to bring back the good old eye for eye, don't you think?"

"There's my devil, my Satan. I'll find the guy and bring him to you. Hmm, just like old times."

Lucifer went out onto his balcony with a cigarette and looked up at the darkening sky, "Why, what purpose does killing a child serve, Father? Is this your way of saying you're still all powerful. Why can't you just say what you mean? Fine, I'll give you what you want. You take something from me, I'm taking so much more from you."

Thunder crashed and rain began to pour from the heavens,"Really old man, still using the same old storms, time to bring you into the 21st century. Maybe I should give you a little storm of my own, you rotten bastard."

He took the elevator down to the bottom floor and went out the back, With a swift punch to the concrete, a fissure opened in the ground. He raised his arms and called forth his demons from the depths of the earth, "Go forth, my children and feast upon the humans of your choosing. But do not touch the one called Chloe Decker, she is off limits."

Some of his demons were shadows, some unrecognizable creatures with long, sharp teeth. His children came in all shapes and sizes and all of them had insatiable appetites. Father's precious humans will suffer greatly.

Lucifer watched through Chloe's window as she punched Dan in the face. When she told him about the death of girl, he showed no emotion, just asked if they could split the cost of the funeral, his budget was tight at the moment. More and more, Dan reminded him of his own self serving father.

Dan left and Lucifer snapped his fingers at a demon lurking in the bushes, "Get him, my pet."

As he watched Chloe crawl into bed and pull her blankets over her head, crying, what was left of his heat broke. Something once again snapped inside of him and tears poured down his face. He realized neither of them had anyone to comfort them. She was just as broken as he was and just as alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is Lisa Lopez with channel 5 news. Tonight, police are asking Los Angeles residents to remain in their homes as they investigate the string of homicides riddling our fair city. In what some are calling alleged serial killings, sixty-five bodies have been found around town in various states of dismemberment or disemboweling. There are no suspects in these cases and no leads. The only thing tying any of the victims together is that they were all members of various churches in town. We go to Jamie Flores at the scene."

Lucifer clicked off the television and tossed the remote on the table. No suspects. Oh this wouldn't do, he would have to make his presence known soon so the little humans would know what they were up against. Pity Father didn't truly care enough about his pets to save them.

"What do you think I should now, Douche. Perhaps rain down a bit of the good old fire and brimstone?"

Dan was tied up, his whole body crammed into a dog carrier. He got to see the true face of the devil as that creature shoved him in the small space and locked the little door. He was sure he had a few broken bones. He had tried to reason with this new Lucifer but there was no getting through to someone hell bent on destruction.

"Maybe, you've done enough, man. You're hurting innocent people. People who have nothing to do with your fucked up family. Trixie died, yeah, I get that upset you. It upset me, too, but maybe it was for the best. She's in a better place now, bro. Just let me out man, and we'll work through this, together."

"Better place? What's better than being alive on earth with the people who loved her? Of course, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you? To you, she was an inconvenience, a burden. If you had done as Chloe asked, we wouldn't even be having this conversation. Pity for you, there's no getting out. I'll have my fun with you and then Maze will have her fun with you. But for now..", he picked up the cage and threw it at the concrete wall, making Dan yell out in pain. "You know, she made no noise when she was struck. Not a peep. Yet, you scream. Weak."

"I think you broke my arm, man!"

"Is that all? Maybe I should toss you a little harder. You know the human skull is a bit like an eggshell. Strong enough to protect it's contents but at the same time, fragile when struck hard enough. Shall we test my theory, Sir Douche?"

"No, Lucifer, no, no." Dan begged.

Lucifer knelt down and eyed Dan through the bars of his cage, "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon, you're going to die painfully. Then your rotten soul will be sent to hell, where my minions will feast on your pain for all eternity. You will know nothing but endless, unrelenting agony. This is my vow to you." He gave the cage a swift kick back into the storage room. Sir Douche would be dealt with another day.

Back in his room, he poured a tumbler full of whiskey and slammed the glass back, downing it all in one drink. The warmth of the liquid filled his belly, fueling the fire inside. He felt the tears he had been holding in, threaten to break through his carefully crafted facade. No, no more. He was done with being in constant emotional pain. Now, it was all about the payback. As he sat at his piano, playing the tune he taught the child, the bell on his elevator sounded and a very drunk Chloe fell into his quarters.

"Detective, what are you doing here? This is quite unexpected considering how we parted ways."

"I brought you an invitation to Trixie's, Trixie's...her service." She couldn't make herself say funeral. "She would want you there. She adored you, Lucifer."

"And I her. In a way, she was mine, as well, detective. Thank-you for bringing this. I shall be there."

He turned his back on her expecting her to just leave until he heard her crying. She held out her hands like she didn't know what to do. He really looked at her taking in her appearance. She was gaunt and had bags under her eyes. She was also wearing the same outfit she had on two days ago. The day everything went wrong.

"Is there something else you, require", he said in his coldest voice. He had to distance himself from her, he had done enough damage.

Instead of taking the hint, she rushed at him and clung to him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and patted her back. "I feel so alone, Lucifer, I don't know what to do. I'm so very sorry for taking it out on you. It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I should have just left work and picked her up myself. It's just so hard doing everything on my own. What I said was unfair. She wasn't your responsibility. Will you forgive me?"

Forgive her? No one had every asked for his forgiveness before. This human continued to surprise him. And he couldn't find it in his cold heart to hurt her again. As much as he wanted to shove her back into the elevator and tell her to go away, he couldn't. Moth meet flame.

"Okay, you reek. How about a shower and then you'll get some sleep? I have some clothing you can borrow. You're staying here tonight and I won't have any arguments out of you."

She nodded and followed him. She was in no shape to argue and she felt safe. At least she wasn't alone.

* * *

Trixie kicked God in the shin for the 10th time, "I wanna go home. Why did you kidnap me? Lucifer was right, you're a big old bully! I hope my mommy arrests you."

"Silence, child, you're giving the Almighty a headache!", God yelled.

"Liar, Lucifer told me you guys were invisible."

"I think you meant to say invincible. Now hush yourself. I am awaiting his next move. He must really care about you to go to such lengths to avenge your 'death', This is quite interesting."

"You know, for a dad, you're a messed up guy. Fathers are supposed to love their kids, not hurt them."

God nodded. She was right of course, but with Lucifer, he had to be pushed and tested. If there was fall out from this experiment, so be it. He was God, he could rebuild. It was about time for a refresher for Earth anyway.

Trixie grinned and turned around, walking away from God, "It's okay, I forgive you, for you know not what you do." Going to Sunday School was finally paying off.

* * *

Chloe was fast asleep in Lucifer's bed and he was next to her, with his arm around her waist since she begged him not to leave her. She had allowed him to bathe her without a fight. Her clothes were now in the washer, getting a much needed cleaning. She had soaked his suit as she cried into his shoulder but it didn't matter. Nothing did.

"Lucifer."

Amenadiel was on the balcony. Great, just what he needed, a visit from boring big brother. Probably there to chastise him and tell him to be a good devil. Nope, not happening. He watched his brother with disdain, his holy smugness was oh so annoying, "What?"

"Lucifer, for once I am not here to argue with you. I come with news. Father has gone too far this time and will not listen to reason."

"What did he do, Amenadude? Throw someone from Heaven again? Not answer a prayer..oh wait, he doesn't do that anymore."

"He has the Decker child."

"Of course he does, she was innocent. She would automatically go to him."

"She is there on purpose. He manufactured all of this. He wants to see how far you will go for her", he said as he pointed to the sleeping woman in Lucifer's bed. "Do what you have to do to reclaim the child, I will stand behind you, even if it means I fall with you."

"Well, brother, it is a lot more fun down here."

"Lucifer, I'm not interested in debauchery. I'm concerned with what may happen. He has the taken the child, what if her mother is next on his to- do list?"

"Then, I'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen."

"How do you intend to do that? Father has his ways."

"I'll just have to distract him."

"Tell me what you need me to do."

"My wings, go get them. I know you know where they are."

"Indeed. I shall return."

Lucifer paced the floor at the foot of his bed. He now knew what he had to do. He was once again going to wage war with Heaven. Father thought to test him, well, he was going to pass with flying colors.

He clicked the television back on just in time to see the field reporter talking to a man who found one of the bodies. The elderly man's whole body was shaking and he stuttered as he spoke, "If you saw the condition these folks were in, you'd agree, it was the work of the devil."

"Finally, credit where it's due."

Once again the elevator doors open. Maze came out backwards, pulling a struggling brunette by the hair, "I found it. What do you want me to do with it?"

"Are you sure this is the one?"

"She didn't even bother to wash her car. Kid's blood was all over the grill. No doubt about it, I got the guilty party."

Chloe sat up, rubbing her eyes, "Guilty of what? What's going on?"

Now was as good a time as any. Lucifer turned to Chloe, not bothering to hide his face, "How very good of you to join us. This is the beast that ran your daughter down. I was just about to dispense some justice like only I can. Don't interfere or try to deter me, Chloe Decker. This IS my job."

Chloe, it seemed, was also immune to his devilsh form, "Turn her around, I want to look her in the eye before she dies."

"My, my. I didn't see that coming. Where's the fainting, the screaming, the cries out to God in Heaven to save you?"

"Oh, shut up, Lucifer. You've been telling me you're the damn devil. Okay, now I believe you. Besides, why would I call on someone who's not here?"

"You, Chloe, are an enigma, wrapped in bacon and deep fried. Anyhoo, this is the one who struck down Beatrice. We will not be calling your L.A.P.D."

Maze pulled up a wooden chair and threw the woman into it, trying her hands behind her back. The woman had the nerve to look over at Chloe and grin,"Bitch!"

Maze backhanded the chick so hard, teeth and blood flew from her mouth, "Better watch you're mouth, he doesn't like anyone talking to her like that."

It wasn't enough for Chloe. She climbed off of the bed wearing nothing but a shirt of Lucifer's and roundhouse kicked the woman in her face, "Bitch? I'll show you a bitch, you baby killing, gutter slut!"

Over and over Chloe punched the woman in her face, neck, chest, where ever the blow landed, it didn't matter. Maze watched, nodding her head in approval. Decker had some moves. Twenty minutes later, Chloe finally ran out of steam, the other woman was slumped over in the chair, but she was still alive.

"So, Maze, who is she?", Chloe asked when she caught her breath.

"Her name is Pamela. About two years ago, I slept with her. It was supposed to be sex, nothing more but she wouldn't leave. I had to get a bouncer to escort her away. A few weeks later, she was on the tele, one of those daytime talk shows, saying she and I secretly married in a pagan ceremony. Took a bit of legal wrangling but it was eventually taken care of. She showed up here last week saying she had a dream that I came crawling back to her after she killed my wife and child. I thought she was trying to work her way back into my bed. Now I see, it was more of a warning", Lucifer recounted the tale.

"Your dad?",Maze asked.

"But of course. Amenadiel was here and confirmed my suspicions."

"What does your brother and dad have to do with this bitch killing my baby?"

"To be perfectly honest, and if you are still in disbelief that's fine, but I think the idea to run down our baby girl was put into her head by him. I want, no, I demand you stay here with Maze while I do what needs to be done. It's far too dangerous out there for you, anyway. You have no idea what hides in the dark. Promise me. There's too much at stake."

"Ok, I promise but can I ask you for one favor first?"

"You want a favor from the devil, Chloe Decker? Okay, I'll bite. But remember, I get to claim the debt whenever I choose, so tell me, what is it you desire?"

"Let's take this bitch down to the beach, run her over a few times and toss her in the ocean. Give her a taste of her own medicine."

"So, you do speak my language!"

"This is Lisa Lopez with a breaking news alert. Inferno-like fires have broken out all along the San Andreas fault. There have been multiply reports of sinkholes opening, swallowing cars and their occupants. More disturbing are the reports of newly discovered dead. Over three thousand bodies have been found as close as Pasadena and as far away as Ashland Oregon, all dead from the same M.O. The CDC has issued a virus warning, saying the deaths were most likely from a new strain of unidentified disease."

Chloe stood with her mouth hung open. "It looks like the end of the world."

"Not quite, but close", Lucifer told her.

Amenadiel landed slowly in the room, seeing Chloe awake and Maze with a human tied to a chair, beaten to a bloody pulp, "I got what you asked for. Hello Chloe. Why is she not insane after seeing your true face?"

"Not a clue. She's unaffected by me in many ways. Anyway, let's do this."

"Lucifer, I have to ask, is all that out there, your doing?", Amenadiel said as Lucifer unbuttoned his shirt.

"Absolutely. Stunning, isn't it? And I've only just begun."

"Oh, I'm stunned", Amenadiel said as he opened the portable storage and took out the wings.

Big brother slammed the wings into Lucifer's back and held them in place with both hands. He used the healing abilities Heaven afforded him and sealed the skin back in it's rightful place over the scars, forcing Lucifer drop to his knees as the blinding pain stabbed at his back. Putting them back on hurt more than cutting them off, but he knew this was the price he had to pay.

Chloe had to cover her ears as he howled. She was tempted to push his brother away from him but knew it wasn't her place. Taking what little she knew from the bible and the solid, in her face evidence, she concluded that those wings must be the source of power he needed for whatever he intended to do. So, she did what any mortal would do in her situation. She fainted. Good thing, Maze was there to catch her.

"Oh, now she faints. Bloody wings."

* * *

Trixie's whole face lit up as she watched Lucifer reclaim the wings of his birthright. God, on the other hand was saying bad words. Mommy would put soap in her mouth for saying that stuff. How was Lucifer a son of a bitch if he didn't have a mom, anyway? Or did he? "This is a lot to deal with for an 8 year old. Stupid grown-ups."

* * *

"Watch her, Maze and whatever you do, don't allow her to leave. Tie her up if you must. Your demon brethren have proven themselves to be more ravenous than I thought and they are spreading. I cannot have them unwittingly feast on Chloe."

"Wait, what about this", Maze asked, pointing to Pamela.

"Allow the detective to decide, I believe she asked for a favor. Grant it and bring her back here. That way I don't worry while I work."

Maze took a shot of her favorite whiskey and nodded. She knew what was coming. All hell was going to break loose in the most literal of she got to corrupt Chloe Decker in the process. Damn, it was good to be a demon.

Amenadiel and Lucifer stood side by side in the desert. Phase two of his plan was much worse than what he had already done and Amenadiel winced at the thought, "Are you sure you want to do this,Luci?"

"Oh, I'm quite sure. Not the first time I've taken on dear old Dad."

"If this is what it takes, I cannot stop it"

Lucifer opened the seal separating Hell and Earth. He then called out to the thousands of angels who fell with and the army of The Fallen were going to show humanity a real good time. He hoped Father was watching. "I'm coming Dad, it will so good to see you again, you miserable bastard!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ventura beach was home to some of the most shark infested waters in California and that's where Chloe and Maze were headed. This time of year, all of the resorts were closed so they would have peace and quiet. Poor Pam was trussed up, turkey style in the trunk. She had woke up and was saying Lucifer was her man, that Chloe had stolen him by using her kid to charm him. This crazy bitch was more deluded than Lucifer has said she was. Chloe had gotten right in her swollen face and explained that she had stolen nothing since she and Lucifer only worked together. She killed a child over nothing.

Pam tried to apologize and Maze thought for a second that Chloe was going to let her slide but oh boy, was she wrong. Chloe had gotten right in her face and told her that it was okay, she would soon find out how Trixie felt. If Lucifer had seen it, he would be so proud. Maze would tell him later.

Chloe stopped the car along a lonesome stretch of beach and popped the trunk open for Maze to haul Pammykins out. Maze yanked and pulled her out by the hair so hard, she had a chunk of scalp stuck to her palm. Chloe stared blankly at the bitch who killed her daughter as Maze cleaned her hand on the front of the woman's dress.

Maze drug the woman to the front of the car, the bright headlights bouncing off the tears on her face. Chloe was about to climb back in when Maze stopped her, "Don't do this and taint your soul. I'll do it for you, hop in and let's show this bitch how our Trixie felt."

Maze backed the car up about fifty feet before she shifted the gear into drive. A moment later, Pamela was flying across the beach. Maze backed up and ran her over again for good measure. Chloe exhaled deeply. It was done but she didn't feel any better. She sat in the passenger side seat, watching Maze drag the body into the ocean. On the plus side, Pam wouldn't be hurting anyone else, ever. Ok, so she did feel a little better.

The entire West Coast looked like a war zone. Bodies laid smashed against buildings. Once proud skyscrapers now stood in mounds of dust as Lucifer's fury spread. The humans unlucky enough to be caught in the crossfire were either slain by The Fallen or became a meal for the demons. The news reporters had tried to explain the deaths away by claiming it was a disease. He was dying to know how they would explain entire cities laid to ash by brimstone and hell fire.

He gave Amendiel a nod and they were both back in Los Angeles a few moments later, landing on his balcony. He shielded his wings again and stepped inside. He found Chloe fast asleep and Maze sitting in his chair.

"Well, did she claim her favor?"

"In a way, I did it for her. I was her proxy-killer."

"Why didn't she do it herself?"

"She was going to, but I stopped her. I didn't want her to feel guilty about killing. You can still claim the debt from her."

"I was going to anyway and I don't think she will fancy it one bit."

Curiosity was getting the better of him so he turned on the TV. He had to see what lies these humans told in the name of stopping chaos. He sat and waited for the now infamous breaking news alert. It would be coming any moment. Amenadiel came and sat next to his brother. He was tired, raining brimstone down on humans was draining. He wondered how Father did it with such ease back in the day.

"This is a breaking news alert. I'm Jessica Allan. Lisa Lopez, sadly has fallen to the new disease that rages around us. Let's have a brief moment of silence in her honor. Thank-you. We now bring you an alert from the EPA. Climate change has been named as the cause of today's fire storms. In a concerted effort with the CDC, both the EPA and The Department of Homeland security are instating a mandatory 6PM curfew across the nation until an initiative can be agreed upon. At last count, a combined total of almost two million people have lost their lives to the so far unnamed disease and the solar flares. We'll keep you updated as the story develops."

Amenadiel's face broke into a huge, goofy grin. He couldn't help himself. The excuses humans made were too amusing. They see hell breaking out around them and they blame the climate.

Lucifer threw the remote at Amenadiel, "It's not funny. Next thing you know they'll be saying it was all global warming. No wonder Father gave up on them, they are the most obtuse creatures I've ever seen."

Thunder crashed and lightening lit up the sky as a torrent of rain poured down, saturating everything. Ah, dear old dad had decided to turn on his emergency fire extinguishers. He was a bit too late but Lucifer gave him credit for trying.

"I think Father is sending you a message, Lucifer."

"Yes, he says game on. This is the sign I've been waiting for."

* * *

"Why are you such a, a, doody head. Lucifer is your son but you're going to send your other son to hurt him? That's like child abuse. You need to go to jail."

"I said hush, cease your constant talking. You've spent too much time around the Morningstar, you even speak as he does!", God yelled at the girl.

"Send me back and you won't have to put up with me anymore."

" _Send me away, Father, and you won't have to put up with me anymore."_

She was an echo of his son and it was starting to wear on God. Perhaps he should send her back, soon. Lucifer's trail of human wreckage and utter destruction wouldn't stop until he held the child in his arms once again.

"Raphael, stop Lucifer. I shall make a rain to end these fires and make it too wet for him to start any more."

The Archangel dropped to one knee and gave a salute, "Yes, Father."

"Son abuser", Trixie said, sticking out her tongue.

* * *

Lucifer strolled into the television station, flashing his mega-watt smile. Anyone who tried to stop him was quickly shoved away or had their neck snapped. It was time to make his announcement to the world. The camera was rolling on another breaking news alert full of lies. The reporter was reading the teleprompter when Lucifer picked her up and sat her aside on the floor.

"I'm Lucifer Morningstar. Your government is lying to you. There is no disease or solar flares. I have released demons from hell who devour your flesh as well as your soul. I have rained fire down upon you and, darlings, it's only going to get worse." He put his head down for a moment before looking back at the camera in all of his Satanic glory. "Satan is going to destroy you, my Father's meat puppets. Consider this your only warning. You have no where to run and nowhere to hide. My Father took something very precious from me and you will all pay the price for it, you maggots of sin he loves so much."

He straightened his suit jacket and walked out of the building. Tonight, the United States and the rest of North America would fall to him, tomorrow, well, he would roll the dice and see who was next. He could cripple the whole planet if he had to. Anything to get Beatrice back.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I disclaim with this disclaimer that I don't own any of the publicly known characters appearing in this work of fiction. I also generate no revenue from typing these words.

* * *

3:35 PM at the White House

"Mr. President, we don't know if this is a terror cell we're dealing with, a lone-wolf psycho, or something worse. Let's roll out a few troops and take this guy out. One man can't fight the army."

"General, until we know exactly what we're dealing with here, I say we stand down and wait."

"I disagree, sir. I say we nuke his ass to oblivion and call it a day."

"Of course you do. Alright, send a small force. No more than one hundred. Find out what we're dealing with. I want intel before we make any large moves. We'll tell the public something once you find out. One thing I know for sure is, we're not dealing with the devil."

The Secretary of State gave the President and the general a cock-eyed look, "But, gentlemen, what if we are?"

* * *

"You went on Television and told the whole world you're the real Devil and threatened humanity? I don't know if I should congratulate you on coming out or pop you in the head for your stupidity", Amenadiel said as Lucifer smoked a cigarette.

"Well, they can't say they weren't warned, now can they?"

"You have balls, I'll give you that."

The Midwest was now Lucifers. The Fallen Army had taken it quite easily. Those left alive were mostly children. Lucifer just couldn't end a child's life. Now the East Coast was next. By nightfall, he would have it all.

"Lucfier Morningstar, come out with your hands up!", someone yelled over a megaphone.

"What are you going to do now? That, my brother, is the Army Special Forces."

"It was..look."

The Fallen quickly swarmed the small force and Amenadiel had to look away. It was a gruesome scene. Arms and legs flew through the air, devoid of any flesh. His Fallen feasted upon the fat and tissue, leaving nothing but bare bones.

One man had enough common sense to run away but was quickly stopped by Lucifer. He put the man in a head lock and could have quite easily choked the fellow but instead he held on tight and whispered in the man's ear, "Tell them what you have seen. Tell them Satan is alive and well and whatever force they bring against me will end as your little cavalry did." He ended the warning with a lick to the man's cheek, knowing that would freak him out to no end.

The man broke out of his hold, only because Lucifer let him. He pulled his gun and fired, "You sick freak. Die!"

Six shots and the devil was still coming towards him, "I thought you were supposed to be one of the best, the elite." Lucifer took his gun and bent it in half, tossing it at his feet. "I'm going to count to three." The man was gone before Lucifer even finished the word 'one'.

"Mr. President, it's worse than we, I, thought. This guy and his ghost unit took out a whole S.F unit. Barringer, the only one left alive, claims he bent a . 45HK in half with one hand, after he licked Barringer's face. We're going to have to take more drastic measures, sir."

The president put his head on his desk. His whole legacy depended on how this man, devil, whatever he was, was dealt with. He couldn't just drop a nuke on L.A. but at this point, there wasn't much left of the City of Angels anyway.

"You've located his base of operations, correct? Use some C4 and bring the building down, with him in it."

The general smiled and with a half-assed salute, left the room. He went to the command center and contacted the tactical unit, "The President says use C4 on that nightclub, bring it down. We will need proof of death."

"Sir, yes, sir", came the voice over the com. Let's see the son of a bitch get out of this.

Raphael watched Lucifer from high above. He couldn't afford to be spotted before he had a plan. Lucifer was unpredictable and much stronger than he. Father said to reel Lucifer in but at this point Raph considered it a lost cause.

Lucifer watched the news with rapt attention. They were of course, talking about him. His face played over and over and he had become a meme on the internet. He had a feeling he was going to have to wipe out their power grid soon. The reporter on this broadcast was certainly irking him to no end.

"I'm Tricia Heiffer, and this is the 5:00 news. By , we've all seen the tape out of Los Angeles of the man claiming to be Satan and taking credit for the natural disasters that have befallen our country the past few days. With us, we have renowned therapist, Dr. Linda Martin, to discuss the man who calls himself Lucifer."

"That bloody, treacherous..what happened to doctor, patient confidentiality?"

Before he could vow to punish her for her betrayal, an explosion went off and Lux began to disintegrate around him. He was expecting something of this nature, the humans so did love to blow things up. Maze had taken Chloe home and was standing guard so he didn't have to worry about her head getting crushed.

"Check the perimeter and bring out his body. There's no way he survived that. We brought this building down from all structural points", came a voice from outside.

Lucifer casually walked of the rubble, wiping the dust and dirt from his hair and suit, "I do believe that's destruction of private property. Who's going to compensate me for my loses?",he said, grabbing the nearest man and snapping his back over his knee.

The cadre began firing their weapons at Lucifer but he yawned, "Boring, let's try something more amusing."

He whistled and Amenadiel and several of the Fallen joined him. Lucifer gave a nod and the flesh once again flew. Amenadiel threw an armored car onto a several men huddled behind a mailbox, firing weapons. It was all over before it even had a chance to begin. None of the now dead men were innocent of wrong doing so Amenadiel felt justified in killing them.

"At least they're trying, I'll give them that. Too bad it's so boring,"Lucifer said, ready for something more.

"Lucifer, you're terminally bored."

They were about to go check on Maze and Chloe when Raphael landed in front of them, "Okay, fellas, you've had your fun, time to stop before anyone else gets hurt. Dad says so."

Amemadiel looked from Raph to Lucifer, "You have to behave, Luci. Dad says so."

Lucifer walked around Raphael in a circle and stopped back in front of him. The devil toyed with his chin before looking his brother in the eye, "When you said stop before anyone else gets hurt, did that include you?"

As it turns out Raphael didn't have a plan. He thought if he just talked to Lucifer, he would listen, especially if he said Dad said so. He forgot who he was talking to. Lucifer hadn't listened to dad since the Genesis days.

"No, umm, I'll be back."

The coward flew away, to regroup and think of something else. There had to be a way to make Lucifer stop behaving this way. He just couldn't think of anything right now.

11:59 PM

"And it is with a heavy heart, The Prime Minister of Canada, The President of Mexico and myself, concede defeat. Latin America is waving the white flag, as well. Mr. Morningstar, if your listening, we surrender."

No sweeter words had ever been heard. Lucifer had propped up his feet on Chloe's coffee table and flicked on the television. Just in time. They had fought valiantly, offered up every bit of resistance the human mind was capable of, but in the end, it just wasn't enough. He would rest for a couple of days and then visit Asia and the Middle East. One by one, all of the world's superpowers would fall in the bloodiest game of dominoes known to man kind. "Father, you can stop all of this, right now. I'm willing to make a deal. You know the stakes. Mine for yours."


	6. Chapter 6

/Sorry for taking so long, my whole town was without internet since Monday night. Gotta love those alleged "outages"/

* * *

"I can't take much more. I'm about to replace your mouth with a zipper, child. You irritate me as only the Morningstar could. So much so, that I would think he was your real parent. I shall be sure to check your lineage. No one can be this annoying without being his relation."

Trixie stuck out her tongue, "If he was my dad, you'd be my grandfather. .Eww no, I don't want to be related to you. You're like a total buttface and a bully, too. I can't wait for Lucifer to kick your butt."

"Someone save me from this insufferable child at once. I demand she be quiet."

Several of Lucifer's brothers stood to the side, pointing and laughing at their Father's suffering. All were in agreement that he had brought this upon himself. The child was Morningstar reincarnate.

"I demand she be quiet, cuz I'm a grumpy old goat", Trixie mocked. "I kidnap little kids then act like they're the bad guys. I'm God, and I'm a cry baby, poop face."

Gabriel slowly approached God,"Father may I make a suggestion?"

"Only of it's replacing the girl's mouth or sealing it closed."

"Father, we should take her back. It would solve everyone's problems."

"I'm not interested in solving problems. My interest lies in the Lightbearer's reaction to loss. Tell me my son, do you think your brother is capable of feeling anything for these humans he used to detest so much, or is he angry someone took his toys away?"

Gabriel didn't know how to answer the question. It had been centuries since he last saw Lucifer and that was when his brother got it into his head to tempt Christ. Longest forty days ever. For the first time in his whole Angelic existence, Gabriel was unsure of anything.

"Father, I am unsure. He seems to only care for a few select humans that he had grown an attachment to. The rest are used and sent on their way. These past few days, he has had the Fallen kill many but he himself has not touched them. The only ones left alive in his wake are children. I think we should return the child and repair the damage."

"Or, we should take the human woman, named Chloe and see how he reacts to that. Yes, that will work. I will make her keep the child quiet, as well."

Oh no. This was not going to end well. Gabriel shuddered to think of how his brother would react to that. There goes the rest of the world. What was Father thinking?

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Who told you to think? Just do as you're told. Fetch Michael and tell him to obtain the human for me."

Gabriel scurried away to get Michael. He had a feeling this was going to turn out badly but he couldn't get Father to see reason. Laying a hand on Chloe Decker was like setting off the Lucifer nuke. Every living thing was going to suffer for it. Why couldn't the all knowing Father see that? Wasn't it bad enough?

Michael came and knelt before his Father after Gabriel's beckon. With his head hung low, he waited to receive instruction. He was tense but ready to do as his father commanded.

"My son, I have called you forth to assign you a grand mission. One that will affect the fate of many. Go to the earthly realm and obtain for me a human, called Chloe Decker. She is the breeder of that evil child", he said pointing at Trixie.

"As you command, my father. It will be done."

* * *

Michael entered the human realm and quickly found his prey. He spied her sleeping next to Lucifer's demon, in her bed. Had Lucifer caused the human to do immoral things and if so, why would father want a human tainted by a demon?

He flew in and grabbed the woman before the demon had enough time to react. Maze caught him by the leg all the while screaming for Lucifer. In his haste to depart, Michael dropped his famous sword on the carpet by Chloe's bed. Maze quickly grabbed it and stabbed him right in the ass.

The door flew off it's hinges and Lucifer, followed by Amenadiel, rushed in to see what she was screaming about. One look at Chloe in his bastard brother's arms sent him into a rage. He and Amenadiel caught Michael by his heavenly robes and tugged him down. Punch after punch was rained on Michael's heavenly visage but his grip on Chloe only grew tighter, causing her to scream in pain. Lucifer was taken off guard and in that moment, Michael flew away, but he left his sword behind.

Lucifer took the flaming blade from Maze and turned it over in his hand. He knew exactly what he was going to do with it, raze the earth and then the heavens. If Father wanted war, he would be more than happy to oblige.

* * *

Michael dropped Chloe at God's feet, holding his punctured backside, "I have fulfilled your request but it was not easy. The Morningstar has help in the form of Amenadiel, they attacked me. Look at my beautiful face, it's ruined!"

God sighed and repaired Michael's face. The Archangel really did know how to whine but he was loyal and would always do as God told him. Even if it did cost him his life. Finding out that Amenadiel was a traitor was disappointing but not unexpected. He would deal with him soon. For now, he had to scare the human into silence so he could think. Lucifer would come now, he just knew it.

"Hello, Chloe Decker. Welcome to Heaven. You'll find your child over there. I don't want to hear a peep out of you or I'll quickly end your existence and hers. Now we wait for him."

Chloe snuggled Trixie close, thinking she was having a dream but the girl felt all too real. She could feel the warmth of the child and even her breath on her cheek. Trixie was alive. "Oh, my God!"

"Yes, human, God, indeed. Now silence!"

* * *

Lucifer wasted no time ordering the Fallen to go to the Middle East. He was going to destroy the birthplace of religion in general. The fewer humans worshiping Father in all of his incarnations, the weaker the old boy would become. Strategy, it was a gift.


End file.
